One Test Starts A War
by Forever Yours Zana
Summary: When Yami recieves a higher grade than Seto Kaiba, all hell breaks loose. The gang split up, and Yami has no clue what Kaiba is planning in his twisted mind. What will go down by the end of this insane Friday? Will Yami and the gang even survive? YamiSeto


**Zana: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, more of my random babbling later!**

_**One Grade Starts a War**_

_**Chapter 1: First Period**_

It all started in first period. The day that will go down in Domino history as the most confusing, odd, yet refreshingly different and exciting day ever. But none of this would have started if Mr. Taziku hadn't given that English test. It was a total of 345 questions. It was the hardest test in Domino history, besides the college entrance exams. Mr.Taziku had his reasons for giving such a test.

You see, Seto Kaiba had proven that he was a genius and therefore did not need to be in a public high where he was smarter than most teachers in his English class, _again_. Now he was on the verge of losing his job, all because of Kaiba who complained that he felt that his teaching skills were, "Lacking, inadequate, and a complete waste of money and time for both the school and the students."

This caused Mr. Taziku to create this test, the ultimate English test. No one should be able to pass it, not even Seto Kaiba. Everyone in the country was Japanese, and most had not visited America before. They would never pass. He would keep his job, and Seto Kaiba would be taken down a notch.

Just like in Julius Caesar, there was a tragic flaw. You see, Seto Kaiba knew that he would pass this test. But he did not trust Mr. Taziku to grade the tests fairly. He told the principal this and they came to an agreement: Mr.Taziku could go ahead with this test of his, but another teacher would have to grade it. Despite this, Mr. Taziku was sure that Seto Kaiba would fail. He believed this tragic flaw was not important. But just like in Julius Caesar, this flaw would destroy him. Not necessarily kill him, but destroy him.

He gave out the tests on Tuesday and even the brightest students, such as Anzu Mazaki, struggled and ultimately, gave up. Students like Katsuya Jonouchi, had a mental breakdown. The test lasted for five hours. Mr. Taziku collected them, smirking at each and every student. He even smirked at Seto Kaiba. Kaiba returned the smirk with an icy cool glare. Mr. Taziku felt giddy with excitement. He couldn't _wait _to embarrass the great Seto Kaiba!

Ms. Chi was given the tedious task of grading the papers. She was a young, hip teacher whom everyone trusted to be fair. It took her two nights straight, but on Thursday night, she was up to the last paper. Seto Kaiba had scored the highest grade, a 99. She read the student's name, Yami Mutou. He was a decent student, and she wondered how he would fair. As soon as she checked his paper, she dropped her red pen. It couldn't be possible. It just couldn't, but it was. She checked over the paper seven full times, and finally, she picked up her red pen and placed a huge 120 on Yami Muotu's paper.

Not only had he passed the test, he had kicked total ass on the extra credit as well. Ms. Chi wondered _Could he be the real genius?_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Friday morning was when it begun. Mr. Taziku stood in front of the class, holding the test results in his sweaty palms. "I have the results," he announced. He gazed all over the classroom. Every student had a look of worry, save a few bad apples, such as that Bakura. Yami Mutou was not paying attention at all, but lost while gazing out the window. Seto Kaiba returned Mr. Taziku's gaze with his infamous smirk. Mr. Taziku grinned back. Sure, Seto did not fail, but he did get beaten, which was twice as good.

"The lowest grade," he started, "belonged to none other than…" The class stared at Jou, and the teacher continued, "Ryou Bakura." The class' gaze went straight to the white-hair boy and he looked so embarrassed that his face turned a deep shade of red. Mr. Taziku couldn't stop there, "He scored a 0. Even Mr. Jonouchi did better than that, at lest he got a 1..."

Anzu had enough and she stood up, "Mister, you've got no right to call people out like that! It's rude, cruel, and..." "For speaking up, I'll see you in detention Ms. Mazaki. Anymore questions?" Anzu sat slowly back down. She had never gotten a detention in her life, so the shock was intense. "I got something to say!" Jou piped up. "Yeah, Anzu doesn't deserve a detention; you shouldn't make fun of people!" Yugi followed. "In other words, you're a crazy son of a bitch for giving us that test in the first place!" Jou and Honda yelled at the exact same time. They looked at each other and blinked.

"Dude, don't do that," Jou said in a serious tone, "it's weird."

Mr. Taziku cleared his throat, "I see. You're right detention isn't good enough. Suspension seems nice however…" "What the fuck?" Anzu yelled. She only cursed when truly upset. Mr.Taziku smiled, "We'll discuss all your punishments after class. Now, for the _great_ Seto Kaiba's score…he received a 99..." Seto gave an I-told-you-so-now-what? smirk. The loathsome teacher continued, "And Mr. Yami Mutou received a 120, the highest grade in this _class_."

Needless to say, there the class chorused into various comments, some of which included, "HOLY SHIT, IS HE SMARTER THAN KAIBA? Congrats Yami! WHEN DID THE PHARAOH GET INTELLIGENT! WHEN DID _YOU _LEARN HOW TO SAY INTELLIGENT! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU MALIK! HE CHEATED YO, I SAW HIM CHEAT OFFA ME! YAMI SHOULD OWN KAIBA CORP!"

Of course, Seto's anger what was got the attention of the class after five minutes. He approached the pharaoh, who blocked out the _noise_ and was Elsewhere the entire time. The way Seto looked would have caused a grown adult to piss in his or her pants.

"**_How dare you_,**" the CEO hissed. Yami looked up, returning from his day-dreaming, "How dare I what Kaiba?" he retorted. "How dare you get a higher score than me? **_You cheat_**." He spat the word "cheat" furiously, as if a hot poison that he wanted Yami to swallow. The former pharaoh narrowed his eyes, "I've **_never_** cheated on anything in my life Seto Kaiba."

"That's what you say, but can anyone believe you?" Seto asked. Yami got riled up and stood, "Is there anything in you head besides trying to best me in every _single_ damn thing? At home, do you have like…scientists trying to come up with formulas on how to beat my deck? Do you have spies following my every move?" Seto wasn't ashamed to say, "I **_do_**. Have a problem?" Yami's eyes widened, "You really have no social life, do you?"

While those two argued, the gang was having some problems of their own. Anzu sat at her desk, frozen until Yugi and Jou went up to her. "Anzu…are you alright?" Yugi asked in his most caring voice. Anzu looked up, and her clear blue eyes were dark with fury. "It's all Yugi and Jou's fault," she said quietly and slowly. "What?" the blonde asked. She glared and blew up, "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I'M GETTING SUSPENDED! YOU SHOULD HAVE MINDED YOUR BUISNESSS AND AT LEAST LET ME HAVE A _FUCKING DETENTION_!" Everyone, including Yami and Seto, became silent and watched the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Jou got on the defensive, "WELL WE WERE TRYING TO HELP YOU! IT'S THE TEACHER'S FAULT FOR CALLING RYOU RETARTED AND IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR TRYING TO SCOLD A DAMN GODDAMN TEACHER!" Anzu gasped and Ryou went into tears, "I'm not stupid, I…I just didn't get the test, it was so _difficult_!" he wailed. Bakura groaned, "Nice going you baka! And shut up hikari, you're such a pansy!" This only caused Ryou to cry harder.

Anzu pulled Jou's ear, "Now look at what you did! And you have no right to call anyone stupid; you get low grades all the time!"

"Guys, we shouldn't argue…" Yugi started.

"Oh shut up Yugi!" Both the brunette and blonde yelled. Yami stepped in, "Don't tell him to shut up when he's right." Anzu crossed her arms and Jou glared, "This has nothing to do with you. You got an A," Anzu said rudely. Yami glared and looked at the entire class, "I got a high score, _so what_? It doesn't mean that everyone must start acting insane and argue!"

It was silent, until Honda asked, "Why am I not involved in the argument? This isn't fair; you guys always ignore me like I'm _not_ important!"

"Um, that's because you aren't pencil-head," Bakura sneered. Honda stood up, "Well then I'm resigning from The Gang! See if I talk to any of you again!" Jou waved his hand, "Who cares cause guess what? I'm quitting The Gang too!" Jou announced.

This, in turn, completely just became the headliner to the school newspaper. The Gang had been preaching about being the best of friends for so long, and now they were splitting up? Shock, Scandal, Gasp, and the Horror!

Yugi's eyes watered, but ears refused to fall, "You mean…we're not friends anymore?" Jou gave Yugi a playful punch, "_We're_ friends, I'm just not talking to no one else, like a certain outcast, and a certain dancer…" Anzu groaned and threw her hands up in the air, "Oh, really mature Jou, and by the way, I want my coat that I bought you for your birthday back!"

He snorted, "I lost that shit a long time ago. And by the way, I want that necklace I got you for your birthday back!" Anzu pulled at her hair, "That was FIVE years ago Jou, I lost that shit too!"

Yami couldn't believe it. All of it was just plain immature, ridiculous, random…insane…and all because of a measly test? Ryou was crying. Yugi was on the brink of crying; Jou and Anzu were yelling at each other with no mercy, Bakura was on the verge of sending Honda to the shadow realm and The Gang had officially broken up. His hikari cared deeply about all his friends, what would Yugi do without them?

"Don't think I'm through with you yet," Kaiba whispered from behind him. Yami turned around and had no time to react when Seto pulled him close by the waist and pulled him close to his face for a kiss. This ended all the arguments at the moment. The bell rang, ending first period. Homophobia was setting in for the next period. During all this, Mr. Taziku watched with pleasure. How he loved anarchy and the war had only begun…

**XXXXXXXX**

Zana: Wheh…okay, I had type this up because it was in my little notebook filled with odd episode ideas for Yu-Gi-Oh, but now I've turned it into a fic! Just think about what would happen if the gang wasn't friends anymore? And what if Yami got a higher grade on a test than Yami? Total insanity, which is what I love about life. I live for the days when everything is off, but at the end you're able to laugh about it. I know, I know, there was some OOC-ness, but it's for a good reason that will be seen later in the story. If you like, read and review. Constructive criticism is allowed, and any ideas or suggested for weird things to happen in periods 2-8, just tell me about it and I will see what I can do! Nos Vemos!


End file.
